Winx club and the dragonheart a new beginning
in this episode the winx club go to a monestry, and meet geoff, and orphaned stableboy who dreams of being a knight, as their in the monestry, they meet drake the last of the king dragons (a decendant of the great dragon.), they then be intertwined with an evil plot, crafted by an evil dragon and vrak. this is set 3 days after winx club and sea monsters. plot a thousand years after he died,Sir Bowen's desendent visits a sacred cave, and there he discovered a dragon egg. He took the egg to a monastery where lived his freind Brother dragon, a monk. The friars at the monastery pledged to hide the dragon away, with Friar Peter (John Woodnutt) protecting him and teaching him for 20 years. The task of taking care of the dragon is passed to a young and gullible friar named Mansel (Matt Hickey). bloom,stella,flora,tecna,musa,layla,draco,tommy,ratchet,clank, thorin, sango, shifu po, shifu, the furious five, the mane 7 arrive in order to calm down after facing sea monsters and espcially for them to give some privacy form the others, their they meet An orphaned stable boy named Geoff (Christopher Masterson), who dreams of one day becoming a knight like Bowen, lives at the monastery, doing menial chores; they trick Mansel into manual labor and discovers the hidden Drake, the dragon (voiced by Robby Benson). At first Geoff and the winx club members were afraid, but realizes Drake is more afraid of them. They soon form a friendship. Meanwhile, two Chinese citizens (Henry O and Rona Figueroa), appearing to be a frail old man and his son, enter the kingdom and ask Friar Peter if he knows anything about dragons, as there is a prophecy stating that "a dragon's heart will doom mankind when a two-tailed comet blazes across the night sky". The comet will come in a matter of days, so they want to make sure that there are either no dragons around, or, if there is one, confirm that its heart is pure and that it will not be tempted into fulfilling the prophecy. Meanwhile, the King (Ken Shorter) makes a mysterious man named Osric (Harry Van Gorkum) his adviser, and Osric pledges to unite the kingdom under the old code, but corrupts it by forcing each status of citizen to wear a certain color of tunic. While Geoff and the others are complaining about this new law, them and Drake are surprised by some bullies, and Drake is forced to take his first flight and the others to transform. During this, the two Chinese learn of Drake's existence and start to train him to use his dragon abilities, including fire-breathing, flight, using his tail, claws, and teeth, and to exhale an ice breath, the last of which is a rare skill that few king dragons managed to master. Before this time of teaching, Geoff discovers that the Chinese grandson is the princess of nortigra in disguise, who reveals that dragons once abetted mankind until an evil dragon named Griffin betrayed the dragons and killed all the king dragons. The Chinese citizens are captured and Geoff is made a knight for his friendship with Drake. Osric takes them to battle a group of rebels and uruk hai where a fight engages, during which Osric fakes a fatal blow and asks Drake to give him half his heart. Realizing that the attempt is a trick and vrak,tarantulas, creepox, and Malkor appear along with a hybrid called fringehammerhead(a hybrid of a fringe head fish and hammerhead shark.) and the others rallies Drake in an escape. Drake masters his fire-breathing skills for the first time, previous efforts having resulted in the fire coming out of his back. At the castle, Osric along with vrak, and the rest of slides recognizes a familiar box. Master Kwan, the elder Chinese, recognizes Osric's true identity and orders the amulet burned. Osric recovers the box and discovers his lost heart and its whispering ghost. Out of revenge for her ancestor's pain of the dragons flame, Osric throws a knife at Master Kwan's companion Lian, but Kwan intervenes and dies. Geoff the winx ratchet,clank,throin and Drake arrive, and as the comet comes into view, Osric reveals himself as Griffin and his heart gives vrak dragon powers, whose heart was cut out by dragon knight ancestors, and which Lian carried with her to protect it. When he recovers possession of his heart, he resumes his dragon form and asks Drake to join him in the conquest of mankind. Recalling how Griffin would have cost him his soul if Geoff had not intervened, Drake refuses and challenges Griffin, and Vrak turns the fountain into a yabana, but Draco uses Phoenix dragon blaze to purify it, And drake uses his ice breath to freeze Griffin to death and in the process vrak loses his dragon powers, whilst in the confusing,vrak, tarantulus, creepox, malkor escape. Geoff is injured by a piece of ice lodged in his heart; so Drake offers a piece of his own, securing his place in the constellation Draco. The old code was restored and Lian returned to her royal duties for a time. Mansel is awarded guardianship of the mystic scrolls and has a life of prayer and devotion. Geoff and Drake go on to become brothers and join the winx club, having discovered the familial bond is all they ever truly wanted. transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Dragon episode Category:Moviesodes